


Ooh La La

by TheonSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompts, prompts, some might see ross' comments as homophobic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron gets a Valentine's Day surprise from a not-so-secret admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ooh La La

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - "Love your fanfictions of Robert and Aaron. Can you write a Valentine's Robron fanfic?"

"Catch!"

Aaron just barely managed to grab the immaculately wrapped package tossed his way by Debbie.

No card, other than a small label with  _For Aaron - Ooh La La_  written in fancy-folks font.

"Put it aside until your lunch break."

Aaron nodded as he put it on a nearby table. He slid back under the van, relieved at having a distraction. 

He knew exactly who his admirer was; he and Robert had barely spoken in weeks and it had taken everything Aaron had not to crawl to Home Farm on his hands and knees. He just couldn’t. He rarely saw Robert even in their happiest of moments; he had to live with himself every second of every day. 

As he finished up, he heard the unmistakeable sound of oafish paws opening the box. 

” _Ooh la la_!” Ross guffawed in disbelief, whipping the package behind his back when Aaron reached for it. “Just how many Eiffel Towers you sit on over there?” 

Before Aaron could grab again, Debbie yanked the slightly worn, half-open box from Ross’ hands.

"If you say, ‘Does Pete know you’re so grabby with his brother?’ I’ll dock your wages for a month," she warned, handing the gift to Aaron. "Just go ahead and open it so we can get back to work."

Aaron’s eyes widened.

"What if it’s something…"

Debbie rolled her eyes.

"I’m sure we’ve seen worse."

Ross wagged his eyebrows at that.

Aaron couldn’t really disagree, so he carefully finished Ross’ clumsy unwrapping, wiping his hands on his oilskins before taking out what was inside. 

"Oh wow," Debbie muttered as Aaron pulled out the blue jumper. "I think that’s cashmere." 

Aaron held it up to his chest, briefly. Perfect fit. Part of him wanted to march over to wherever Robert was hibernating and throw it in his face, but it was so soft and warm…the way Robert’s arms felt around him…

"Right. I’ll finish up," he said, remembering he had two sets of eyes on him.

"Motor oil…and…"

He found himself wearing a grin he couldn’t wipe off his face when he saw the toy monkey. 

"Grease. Monkey." Debbie said, as if he hadn’t already known. "Very clever," she added, sarcastically. 

"You’d think Frenchie’d send lube, not grease…must be right kinky over there."

"Do one," Aaron muttered, not able to muster up the outrage behind the barb.

They all went back to work, Aaron ignoring Ross’ jabs as best he could for the rest of the day before stopping by Bob’s cafe. 

He was sat having a weak cappucino, box on the table, small bag in the chair next to him, staring at his phone like it could tell him what to do next. 

"Fine. You win. Like you always do,"  he sighed, sending Robert the text.

A few hours later, Robert drove up to the quarry. 

Not really the same as their barn ( _It was never ‘our’ barn, moron_ , Aaron chided himself), but their “business” was the best cover. Adam was too busy cuddling up with Victoria to question why he’d need to have a portacabin meeting with Robert at sundown.

Robert soon stepped inside, smug as ever. Smugger, even. The only thing worse than a happy Robert was a sad Robert. Aaron had seen enough of the latter in the village lately.

"So you got my gift," Robert boasted, trying to hide his triumph and delight at the sight of Aaron wearing the cashmere jumper. 

Aaron pushed a small bag toward Robert’s chest, with a little more force than necessary.

"Yeah, ya twonk. Nobody in France says ‘ooh la la.’ Try  _goin’_  to the place instead of watchin’  _Allo Allo_  reruns.”

Robert smirked a reply. 

"Fooled them, didn’t it?"

He was right.

He was always right…damn the sexy fucker.

Aaron dropped the argument as Robert pulled the gift out of the bag. 

"It’s a…"

A cheap chocolate bunny. On sale in the runup to Easter. Aaron had been so embarrassed he’d nearly walked out with nothing.

"Yeah. Most of my pay’s goin’ to…"

He looked around at the small room and the bleakness beyond it. 

Robert suddenly pulled him forward, catching him off guard. 

"It’s cute. Reminds me of you. Sexy little bunny. Not in a weird way."

Aaron scrunched up his nose, and Robert laughed in that infuriating see-I’m-right way.

"You look so much like a bunny right now. I wish I had my camera. Wait, I’ve got my phone…"

"Don’t even think about it."

Robert chuckled again, kissing Aaron’s nose as his hands ran down Aaron’s waist.

"I really went out for you, you know."

Aaron tried to put up a front at the idea of being Robert’s kept man, but the softness of the words made him see it was said from vulnerability, not because he saw Aaron as his toy. 

Even as he jabbed back, he couldn’t stop himself from resting his head on Robert’s broad chest.

"So you thought I’d just make my way into your bed, nothin’ but a sweater and a smile, tell you you’re my man and how sorry and wrong I was."

Robert kissed him, short but tender.

"I  _would_  like to see you in nothing but that gorgeous jumper I spent most of a work morning picking out, but I didn’t expect apologies. I just wanted you back where you are right now.”

Robert was so sweet in moments like this, his skin so warm and knowing as Aaron unbuttoned one white dress shirt button, then another, then another, then another, breathing in his scent for what felt like the first time in ages. 

So sweet, and so safe, Aaron almost had to remind himself…

"And I certainly didn’t expect a smile. Dingles are almost as allergic to those as they are to baths."

"Fuck off," Aaron grunted into a laughing, beaming Robert’s chest.

"Happy Valentine’s Day, Aaron," he replied, breathily, slowly but surely lifting the jumper and the shirt under it off his arms.

As Robert began to kiss his way down Aaron’s chest, Aaron, eyes shut in case it was a dream, whispered back, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
